The present invention relates to oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones, to processes for their preparation and to the use thereof.
Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., (1942), pages 801-804, describes a trans-3-(2-oxo-benzofuran-3-ylidene)-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one (the reaction product of phthaloyl-6,7-coumarone-2 and isatin) and a trans-2-(2-oxo-benzofuran-3-ylidene)-1,2-dihydro-indol-3-one (the reaction product of phthaloyl-6,7-coumarone-2 and xcex1-isatinanilide).
Chem. Ber., Volume 54, (1921), pages 1213-1220, describes two 2-(2-oxo-benzofuran-3-ylidene)-1,2-dihydro-indol-3-ones: on the one hand, the condensation product of 4,6-dimethyl-coumarandione with indoxyl, and the condensation product of 5-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-coumarandione with indoxyl.
It is a disadvantage of the known processes that preparation is too complicated and too expensive for large-scale and commercial purposes.
The invention was therefore based on the problem of providing further oxobenzofuran-ylidene-dihydroindolones, which should preferably be suitable as colourants or fluorescent agents, especially for colouring or pigmenting organic or inorganic, high or low molecular weight material, especially high molecular weight organic material. The problem was also to find an economic process for the preparation of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones. There have accordingly been found oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones of formulae trans-(Ia) and cis-(Ib) 
and of formulae trans-(IIa) and cis-(IIb) 
wherein
A1 and A2 are each independently of the other unsubstituted or mono- to tetra-substituted ortho-C6-C8arylene, and
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C25alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C6-C24aryl, a heteroaromatic radical, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94COR2 or xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94OR3,
wherein R2 is hydroxy, xe2x80x94OX, or, unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OX or by amino, C1-C25alkoxy, C1-C25alkylamino or C1-C25dialkyl-amino, di(C6-C24aryl)amino, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C24alkenyl, and
X is a cation, and
R3 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C25alkyl), and
n and m denote each independently of the other a whole number in the range from 0 to 6, and
a single Cxe2x80x94C bond also may have been replaced by a corresponding ether unit, Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C,
with the proviso that, when R1 is hydrogen and A2 is 1,2-phenylene, A1 is not 9,10-anthraquinon-1,2-ylene, 4-chloro-3,5-dimethyl-1,2-phenylene or 3,5-dimethyl-1,2-phenylene.
Furthermore, improved processes for the preparation of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydro-indolones and the use thereof have been found.
According to the invention X is a cation of an alkali metal such as lithium, sodium, potassium, an alkaline earth metal such as magnesium, calcium, strontium or is copper, zinc or aluminium or a quaternary amine such as [NR4R5R6R7]+, wherein
R4 and R5 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C25alkyl, C6-C18aryl or C7-C28aralkyl, and
R6 and R7 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C6-C18aryl, C7-C18aralkyl or, unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy or by C1-C12alkoxy,
C1-C25alkyl or C2-C24alkenyl, or R6 and R7 together with the common nitrogen atom denote an unsubstituted or mono- to tetra-C1-C4alkyl-substituted pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine or morpholine, carbazole, phenoxazine or phenothiazine radical.
In a preferred embodiment, A1 and A2 are each independently of the other ortho-C6-C18-arylene, which may be, for example, substituted or unsubstituted 1,2-phenylene, 1,2-naphthylene, 2,3-naphthylene, 1,2-phenanthrylene, 2,3-phenanthrylene, 3,4-phenanthrylene, 9,10-phenanthrylene, 1,2-anthracenyl, 2,3-anthracenyl or 1,2-anthraquinonylene, 2,3-anthraquinonylene.
Substituents that come into consideration for ortho-C6-C18arylene are, for example, bivalent radicals such as 1,3-butadien-1,4-ylene or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or fused-on substituted or unsubstituted 5- or 6-membered rings, and also, if desired, other substituents (see below).
In an especially preferred embodiment, A1 is 
and A2 is 
R8, R9, R11, R10, R12, R13, R14 and R15 being each independently of the others hydrogen, halogen, cyano, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94NR17R18, xe2x80x94NR19COR17, xe2x80x94NR19COOR17, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR17R18,
xe2x80x94CONR19R20, xe2x80x94OR17, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOX, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene) -COOH,
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R17, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOR17, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-CONR19R20, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-OR17, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R17,
xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-OR17, xe2x80x94COOR17, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOR17, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-CONR19R20,
xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOX, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOH, xe2x80x94COOX, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SR17,
xe2x80x94SOR17, xe2x80x94SO2R17, xe2x80x94SO2NR19R20, xe2x80x94SO3R17, SO3H or SO3X,
wherein
R17, R18, R19 and R20 are each independently of the others hydrogen or R16, and
R16 is, unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy, amino, oxo, carboxy, cyano, xe2x80x94COOR18- or by xe2x80x94COOX, C1-C25alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or C2-C24alkenyl, which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O, S or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C25alkyl), Nxe2x80x94(C2-C24alkenyl) when the alkyl has more than two and the alkenyl more than three carbon atoms, or is, unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94OR18, xe2x80x94S18, xe2x80x94NR19R20, xe2x80x94CONR19R20, xe2x80x94COOR18, xe2x80x94COOX, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO2R18, xe2x80x94SO2NR19R20, xe2x80x94SO3R18, xe2x80x94SO3X, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NR19COR18 or by xe2x80x94NR19COOR18, C6-C18aryl, C7-C18aralkyl or heteroaryl,
or
R19 and R20, together with the nitrogen atom linking them, are unsubstituted or mono- to tetra-C1-C4alkyl-substituted pyrrolidinyl, piperidyl, piperazinyl or morpholinyl, or are carbazolyl, phenoxazinyl or phenothiazinyl,
xe2x80x83it being possible, optionally, for R8 and R9, R9 and R11, R11 and R10 and for R12 and R13, R13 and R14 or R14 and R15 additionally to form, in each case, a substituted or unsubstituted 5- or 6-membered ring.
In a further especially preferred embodiment, at least one of the substituents R8, R9, R11, R10, R12, R13, R14 and R15 is a radical selected from the group consisting of the radicals Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4
wherein
R22, R23, R24, R25, R26, R27 and R28 are each independently of the others hydrogen, halogen, cyano, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94NR17R18, xe2x80x94NR19COR17, xe2x80x94NR19COOR17, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR17R18, xe2x80x94CONR19R20, xe2x80x94OR17,
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOX, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R17,
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOR17, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-CONR19R20, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-OR17,
xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R17, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-OR17, xe2x80x94COOR17, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOR17,
xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-CONR19R20, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOX, xe2x80x94COOX, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SR17, xe2x80x94SOR17,
xe2x80x94SO2R17, xe2x80x94SO2NR19R20, xe2x80x94SO3R17 or SO3X, SO3H, the radicals R17, R18, R19, R20 being as defined above, and
R21, independently of R1, has the same definition as R1, and
A3 is a single bond or is, unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by C1-C25alkyl,
C6-C24aryl, halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94OX, oxo, cyano, xe2x80x94COOR6, xe2x80x94COOX, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO3R6, xe2x80x94SO3X or by xe2x80x94SO3H, C1-C24alkylene or C5-C12cycloalkylene or xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94(C1-C24alkylene)-COOxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(C1-C24alkylene)-OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR19COxe2x80x94(C1-C24alkylene)-CONR19xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CONR19xe2x80x94(C1-C24alkylene)xe2x80x94NR19COxe2x80x94; C6-C24arylene or heteroarylene.
A further especially preferred embodiment relates to oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones wherein A1 is 
wherein R8, R9, R11 and R10 are as defined above,
and A2 is a bivalent radical Z5 or Z6
wherein R13, R14, R21, R22, R23, R24 and R27 are as defined above.
A further preferred embodiment relates to oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolone of formula (Ll) 
wherein
P1, P2, P3 are each independently of the others a radical selected from the group consisting of the radicals Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4, and A4is a trivalent radical, preferably 
The compounds according to the invention may occur in various crystalline modifications.
Alkyl, alkenyl or alkylene may be straight-chained, branched, monocyclic or polycyclic. Preference is given to C1-C25alkyl, C2-C24alkenyl or C1-C24alkylene.
C1-C25Alkyl is therefore, for example, very especially, C1-C4alkyl, e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, more especially C1-C6alkyl, which is as defined for C1-C4alkyl and is additionally n-pentyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, n-hexyl, and especially C1-C8alkyl, which is as defined for C1-C6alkyl and is additionally, for example, n-octyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl and 2-ethylhexyl, and preferably C1-C12alkyl, which is as defined for C1-C8alkyl and is additionally decyl or dodecyl, and also C1-C25alkyl, which is as defined for C1-C12alkyl and may additionally be tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, icosyl, henicosyl, docosyl, tetracosyl or pentacosyl.
Examples of mono- or poly-cyclic alkyl radicals that may be mentioned include: C4-C12cycloalkyl such as cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl or cyclododecyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, menthyl, thujyl, bornyl, 1-adamantyl and 2-adamantyl, especially C5-C12cycloalkyl such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl or cyclododecyl.
C1-C24Alkylene is, for example, methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, sec-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, 2-pentylene, 3-pentylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, n-hexylene, n-octylene, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylene, 2-ethylhexylene, nonylene, decylene, menthylene, dodecylene, tetradecylene, hexadecylene, heptadecylene, octadecylene, icosylene, henicosylene, docosylene or tetracosylene, preferably C1-C12alkylene such as methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, sec-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, 2-pentylene, 3-pentylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, n-hexylene, n-octylene, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylene, 2-ethylhexylene, nonylene, decylene, especially C1-C8alkylene such as methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, sec-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, 2-pentylene, 3-pentylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, n-hexylene, n-octylene, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylene, 2-ethylhexylene, more especially C1-C6alkylene such as methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, sec-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, 2-pentylene, 3-pentylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, n-hexylene and very especially C1-C4alkylene such as methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, sec-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene.
Examples of mono- or poly-cyclic alkylene radicals that may be mentioned include: C4-C12cycloalkylene such as cyclobutylene, cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, cycloheptylene, cyclooctylene, cyclononylene, cyclodecylene, cycloundecylene and cyclododecylene, trimethylcyclohexylene, thujylene, bornylene, 1-adamantylene and 2-adamantylene.
C2-C24Alkenyl is, for example, vinyl, allyl, 2-propen-2-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 3-buten-1-yl, 1,3-butadien-2-yl, 2-penten-1-yl, 3-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-1-buten-3-yl, 2-methyl-3-buten-2-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,4-pentadien-3-yl, 2,5-hexadien-2-yl, or the various isomers of hexenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl, dodecenyl, tetradecenyl, hexadecenyl, heptadecenyl, octadecenyl, icosenyl, henicosenyl, docosenyl or tetracosenyl, being especially C2-C12-alkenyl such as vinyl, allyl, 2-propen-2-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 3-buten-1-yl, 1,3-butadien-2-yl, 2-penten-1-yl, 3-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-1-buten-3-yl, 2-methyl-3-buten-2-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,4-pentadien-3-yl, 2,5-hexadien-2-yl, or the various isomers of hexenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl, dodecenyl.
Examples of mono- or poly-cyclic alkenyl radicals that may be mentioned include: C4-C12cycloalkenyl such as 2-cyclobuten-1-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl, 2,4-cyclohexadien-1-yl and also 1-p-menthen-8-yl, 4(10)-thujen-10-yl 2-norbornen-1-yl, 2,5-norbornadien-1-yl, 7,7-dimethyl-2,4-norcaradien-3-yl.
C1-C25Alkoxy is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C25alkyl, preferably xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C12alkyl and especially xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, the alkyl radicals being as defined above.
C1-C25alkylamino is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C25alkyl, preferably xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C12alkyl and especially xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, the alkyl radicals being as defined above.
C1-C25Dialkylamino is xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C25alkyl)2, preferably xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkyl)2 and especially xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C4alkyl)2, the alkyl radicals being as defined above.
Di(C6-C24aryl)amino is (C6-C24aryl)2Nxe2x80x94 or (C6-C12aryl)2Nxe2x80x94, preferably (C6-C12aryl)2Nxe2x80x94.
C6-C24Aryl is, for example, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 4-biphenyl, phenanthryl, 2- or 9-fluorenyl or anthracenyl, preferably C6-C12aryl such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 4-biphenyl.
A single Cxe2x80x94C bond may also have been replaced by a corresponding ether unit such as Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C; for example, there may be obtained xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3 in the case of C4alkyl or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3 in the case of C6alkyl.
Oxo-substituted C1-C12alkyl means that at least one methylene group has been replaced by a carbonyl group, for example xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH3 in the case of C2alkyl.
Alkyl may be both provided with an oxo unit and interrupted by an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 unit (provided, of course, that at least two carbon atoms are present in the chain), for example
xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94OCH3 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH3,
xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, or preferably, for example,
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6alkylene)-COO(C1-C6alkyl) such as xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOCH3,
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94COOCH3 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6alkylene)-COOH such as xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH or
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOH.
C7-C28Aralkyl is, for example, benzyl, 2-benzyl-2-propyl, xcex2-phenyl-ethyl, xcex1, xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, xcfx89-phenyl-butyl, xcfx89,xcfx89-dimethyl-xcfx89-phenyl-butyl, xcfx89-phenyl-dodecyl, xcfx89-phenyl-octadecyl, xcfx89-phenyl-icosyl or xcfx89-phenyl-docosyl, preferably C7-C18aralkyl such as benzyl, 2-benzyl-2-propyl, xcex2-phenyl-ethyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, xcfx89-phenyl-butyl, xcfx89,xcfx89-dimethyl-xcfx89-phenyl-butyl, xcfx89-phenyl-dodecyl or xcfx89-phenyl-octadecyl, and especially C7-C12aralkyl such as benzyl, 2-benzyl-2-propyl, xcex2-phenyl-ethyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, xcfx89-phenyl-butyl, xcfx89,xcfx89-dimethyl-xcfx89-phenyl-butyl or xcfx89-phenyl-dodecyl.
As heteroaryl there may be used a polyunsaturated heterocyclic radical having from 5 to 18 atoms selected from the group consisting of C, N, O and S and containing at least 6 conjugated xcfx80-electrons, for example thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, dibenzo[b,d]thienyl, thianthrenyl, furyl, furfuryl, 2H-pyranyl, benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, dibenzofuranyl, phenoxythiinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, bipyridyl, triazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, carbolinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzoxazolyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl or phenoxazinyl, preferably the mono- or bi-cyclic heteroaromatic radicals mentioned above.
Halogen or Hal is chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine. C1-C12Alkyl or C2-C12alkenyl mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy, C1-C12alkoxy or by cyano is, for example, 2-chloro-ethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, xcex2,xcex2,xcex2-trifluoroethyl, trichlorovinyl, xcfx89-chloro-propyl, xcfx89-bromo-butyl, perfluorohexyl, perfluorododecyl, 2-hydroxy-ethyl, 2-methoxy -ethyl, 2-ethoxy-ethyl, 2-butoxy-ethyl, 2,3-dihydroxy-propyl, 2,3-dimethoxy-propyl 2,3dimethoxy-propyl or 2-cyano-ethyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, 2-hydroxy-ethyl, 2-methoxy-ethyl, 2-ethoxy-ethyl or 2-cyano-ethyl.
Especially preferred oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones are compounds of formulae 
Wherein
R29, R32, R30 and R31 are each independently of the others hydrogen, halogen, xe2x80x94NO2, R33, xe2x80x94OR34, xe2x80x94SR34, especially OC9-C18alkyl or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOX, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOR34, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R34, (C1-C12alkylene)-Oxe2x80x94CO-R34, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-OR34, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-OR34, xe2x80x94COOR34, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOR34, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-CONR35R36, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOX, xe2x80x94(C1-C12alkylene)-COOH
wherein
R33 is C1-C25alkyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by oxo, cyano or COOX, or by COOH and which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O, or is, unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, nitro , cyano, xe2x80x94OR35, xe2x80x94NR35R36, xe2x80x94CONR35R36, xe2x80x94NR37COR35 or by xe2x80x94NR37COOR35, C6-C10aryl or C7-C10aralkyl;
R34, R35, R36 are hydrogen or R33,
and
A7 is a single bond, C1-C24alkylene or C5-C12cycloalkylene.
Very special preference is given to compounds of formulae 
wherein
R38, R39, R41 or R40 are each independently of the others hydrogen, chlorine or bromine, R42 xe2x80x94OR42, xe2x80x94SR42, especially xe2x80x94OC1-C18alkyl or xe2x80x94SC1-C18alkyl,
wherein
R42 is C1-C25alkyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by oxo, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COOC1-C18alkyl or by xe2x80x94COOX and which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O (provided that more than one carbon atom is present), such as especially xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOCH3, or is C6-C10aryl or C7-C10aralkyl.
Very special preference is also given to a compound of formula (XXVII) wherein R38 is tert-butyl and R39 is xe2x80x94OMe and R41 and R40 are hydrogen.
In the present invention, cis and trans bisbenzofuranone derivatives of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones have also been found, such as 
wherein
A5 and A6 denote, in each case independently of the other, two hydrogen atoms, with the proviso that they do not simultaneously denote two hydrogen atoms; they furthermore denote each independently of the other a substituted or unsubstituted isatin radical 
The above bisbenzofuranone derivatives of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones are accessible using the processes according to the invention for the preparation of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones. They can, for example, be prepared by reacting bisbenzofuranones 
The present invention relates also to compositions comprising at least one oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolone according to the invention and, if desired, further oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones.
An especially preferred embodiment relates to compositions having two oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones, preferably two compounds selected from the group consisting of the compounds according to the invention and the four compounds from the prior art mentioned at the beginning (trans-3-(2-oxo-benzofuran-3-ylidene)-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one, trans-2-(2-oxo-benzofuran-3-ylidene)-1,2-dihydro-indol-3-one, the condensation product of 4,6-dimethyl-coumarandione with indoxyl, and the condensation product of 5-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-coumarandione with indoxyl.
The molar ratio of the oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones in the compositions is usually selected in the range from 99:1 to 1:99.
A further embodiment relates to compositions having three oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones, preferably having at least one compound according to the invention, the molar ratio usually being selected in the range from 98:1:1 to 1:98:1 or 1:1:98, especially 25:50:25, the totals of the molar ratios always adding up to 100.
The compositions according to the invention can be prepared from the individual compounds by methods of mixing known per se or by means of mixed synthesis (see below).
Mention may be made of the following as especially preferred compounds according to the invention: 
The compounds according to the invention can be prepared analogously to the process described in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr, (1942), pages 801-804 and 826-832.
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones of formulae trans-(Ia) and cis-(Ib) by reaction of a benzofuranone or bisbenzofuranone derivative with an isatin derivative in the presence of an acidic or basic catalyst, which process comprises reacting a compound of formula (XXIX) 
wherein A1 is as defined above, with a compound of formula (XXX) or (XXXa), 
wherein
Y is O, S, NH, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C24alkyl), Nxe2x80x94(C6-C18aryl) or Nxe2x80x94(C7-C28aralkyl) and
Hal is halogen, and
A2 is as defined above.
Instead of the carbonyl compounds (XXX) (Y=0) it is, of course, also possible to use corresponding xe2x80x9cmaskedxe2x80x9d carbonyl compounds (also referred to hereinbelow as synthetic equivalents) such as Schiff""s bases, among others. This also applies to all the processes described hereinbelow.
A further embodiment relates to a process for the preparation of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones of formulae trans-(Ia) and cis-(Ib) by reaction of a benzofuranone or bisbenzofuranone derivative with an oxindole derivative in the presence of an acidic or basic catalyst, which process comprises reacting a compound of formula (XXXI) or (XXXIa) 
with a compound of formula (XXXII) 
wherein A2, A1,Y and Hal are as defined hereinabove.
A further embodiment relates to a process for the preparation of compounds of formulae trans-(IIa) and cis-(IIb) by reaction of a benzofuranone or bisbenzofuranone derivative with an indoxyl derivative in the presence of an acid or base, which process comprises reacting a compound of formulae (XXXI) or (XXXIa) with a compound of formula (XXXIV) 
wherein A2 is as defined hereinabove.
A further embodiment relates to a process for the preparation of compounds of formulae trans-(Ia), trans-(IIa) or cis-(Ib), cis-(IIb) by reaction of a benzofuranone or bisbenzofuranone derivative with an indoxyl or isatin derivative in the presence of an acid or a base, which process comprises reacting a compound of formula (XXXI) or (XXXIa) with
(a) an imine of formula (XXXV) 
wherein A2 and Y are as defined hereinabove, or
(b) with a ketal of formulae (XXXVI) or (XXXVII) 
wherein
R43 is C1-C6alkyl and R44 is an unsubstituted or substituted bivalent C1-C6alkylene radical such as, for example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
All the processes according to the invention are chemically similar reactions, which correspond to the condensation reactions of so-called Cxe2x80x94H acid compounds with an electrophile and are described jointly hereinbelow.
The present invention relates also to mixed syntheses in accordance with processes according to the invention for the preparation of compositions according to the invention,
which comprise reacting mixtures of different Cxe2x80x94H acid compounds of formulae (XXIX), (XXXIV) or (XXXII) with a carbonyl compound or its synthetic equivalents of formulae (XXX), (XXXa) or (XXXI), (XXXIa)
or
mixtures of different Cxe2x80x94H acid compounds of formulae (XXIX), (XXXIV) or (XXXII) with an imine of formula (XXXV) or ketal of formulae (XXXVI), (XXXVII)
or
mixtures of differently substituted carbonyl compounds or their synthetic equivalents of formulae (XXX), (XXXa) or (XXXI), (XXXIa) with a Cxe2x80x94H acid component of formulae (XXIX), (XXXIV) or (XXXII)
or
mixtures of different imines of formula (XXXV) or ketals of formulae (XXXVI), (XXXVII) with a Cxe2x80x94H acid component of formulae (XXIX), (XXXIV) or (XXXII).
The reactions are usually initiated by adding one reaction component to the other. The order of addition is generally immaterial for the reactions according to the invention.
The molar ratio of the carbonyl compound or its synthetic equivalent of formulae (XXIX), (XXX), (XXXa) or (XXXI), (XXXIa) or an imine of formula (XXXV) or ketal of formula (XXXVII) to the CH acid compound is usually selected in the range from 1.5:1 to 0.5:1, preferably in the range from 1.2:1 to 0.8:1; the ratio is very especially 1:1.
The molar ratio of the bisbenzofuranone to the isatin is generally in the range from 1:5 to 1:1.5 and preferably in the range from 1:3 to 1:2.
It has proved advantageous to carry out the reaction at elevated temperature, especially in the region of the boiling point of the reaction mixture, for example in the range from 20 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from 60 to 150xc2x0 C.
The reaction is usually carried out in the presence of organic solvents. Organic solvents that come into consideration are, for example, alcohols such as (C1-C25alkyl)-OH, especially ethanol, methanol, isopropanol or acids such as (C1-C25alkyl)-COOH, especially acetic acid, or anhydrides such as (C1-C25alkyl)-COOCOxe2x80x94(C1-C25alkyl) and also dipolar-aprotic solvents such as acetonitrile, benzonitrile, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylformamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylacetamide, nitro-benzene, N-methylpyrrolidone, aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbonsxe2x80x94which may if desired be halogenatedxe2x80x94or mixtures thereof, such as benzine (being a mixture of different, substantially aliphatic hydrocarbons), trichloroethane, benzene or an unsubstituted or alkyl-, alkoxy- or halo-substituted benzene such as toluene, xylene, anisole or chlorobenzene, or esters such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate or ethers such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, EtOCH2CH2OH (e.g. commercially available as Cellosolve(copyright) from Fluka) or glycol ethers such as ethylene glycol methyl ether, ethylene glycol ethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether or diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, or nitrogen-containing solvents such as pyridine, triethylamine, picoline or quinoline. The above-mentioned solvents can also be used in admixture with one another.
From 1 to 20% by weight of solvent is usually used for one % by weight of the total reactants.
For preparation of compounds of formulae (Ia) or (Ib) it has proved especially advantageous to proceed in an alcoholic or acetic acid solution in the region of the boiling point of the reaction mixture, for example in the range from 100 to 130xc2x0 C.
Special preference is given to the reaction in the presence of an additional organic or inorganic base or acid, especially in the presence of catalytic amounts of a base or acid. For example, the amount of base or acid is selected in the range from 0.1 to 10 mol %, preferably from 1 to 5 mol %, based on the molar total of the starting materials.
Inorganic bases that come into consideration are, for example, alkali metals such as lithium, sodium or potassium and hydroxides and carbonates thereof such as lithium, sodium or potassium hydroxide or lithium, sodium or potassium carbonate, or alkali metal amides such as lithium, sodium or potassium amide or alkali metal hydrides such as lithium, sodium or potassium hydride or alkaline earth metal or alkali metal alcoholates, of primary, secondary or tertiary aliphatic C1-C10alkyl alcohols, such as lithium, sodium or potassium methanolate, ethanolate, n-propanolate, isopropanolate, n-butanolate, sec-butanolate, tert-butanolate, 2-methyl-2-butanolate, 2-methyl-2-pentanolate, isopropanolate, n-butanolate, sec-butanolate, tert-butanolate, 2-methyl-2-butanolate, 2-methyl-2-pentanolate, 3-methyl-3-pentanolate, 3-ethyl-3-pentanolate, and further organic aliphatic, aromatic or heteroaromatic nitrogen bases, especially diazabicyclooctane, diazabicycloundecane and 4-dimethylaminopyridine and trialkylamine such as trimethyl- or triethyl-amine. The above-mentioned bases can also be used in admixture with one another.
Inorganic acids that come into consideration are, for example, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or boron trifluoride.
Organic acids that are used are, for example, organic sulfonic acids or carboxylic acids such as unsubstituted or substituted aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, carbocyclic-aromatic, heterocyclic-aromatic or araliphatic sulfonic or carboxylic acids.
For example, it is possible to use, as aliphatic sulfonic acids, methane-, ethane-, n-propane- or hexane-sulfonic acid or corresponding fluoro-substituted derivatives thereof.
Aliphatic carboxylic acids are, for example, formic, acetic, propionic, butyric, pivalic, caproic, 2-ethylhexyl carboxylic acids or fatty acids such as lauryl acid, myricetin acid or stearic acid or fluoro-substituted derivatives thereof.
Examples of cycloaliphatic sulfonic or carboxylic acids are cyclohexanecarboxylic acids, camphor-10-sulfonic acid or fluoro-substituted derivatives thereof. Examples of carbocyclic-aromatic sulfonic acids are benzene-, toluene-, ethylbenzene-, isopropylbenzene-, dodecylbenzene- or dimethylbenzene-sulfonic acids, 2,4,6-triisopropylbenzene-sulfonic acid, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzene-sulfonic acid, naphthalene-sulfonic acid, -disulfonic acid or -trisulfonic acid and correspondingly alkyl- or fluoro-substituted derivatives thereof.
Examples of heterocyclic-aromatic sulfonic acids are pyridine-, thiophene- or pyrrole-sulfonic acids and correspondingly fluoro-substituted derivatives thereof.
Examples of carbocyclic-aromatic carboxylic acids are benzoic acid, toluene-, ethylbenzene-, isopropylbenzene- or dimethylbenzene-carboxylic acid, naphthalenecarboxylic acid or anthracenecarboxylic acid and correspondingly fluoro-substituted derivatives thereof. Examples of araliphatic carboxylic acids are benzylcarboxylic acids, xcex1-methylbenzylcarboxylic acids and cinnamic acid and correspondingly fluoro-substituted derivatives thereof.
Furthermore, in a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, a Cxe2x80x94H acid compounds is reacted with ketals in the presence of a base and then an acid. The function of the ketal is usually to protect the 3-carbonyl group temporarily against condensation during base-catalysed selective condensation at the 2-carbonyl group. After the condensation, the ketal is generally removed using acid and the carbonyl group liberated.
The compounds according to the invention are generally worked up and isolated using methods that are generally known to the person skilled in the art. The crude precipitated product is usually filtered off and the filter residue is washed with, preferably, a solvent in which the reaction product has only poor solubility. If desired, the crude product can also be subjected to purification operations before isolation. For that purpose, it is possible, for example, for the reaction-product-containing organic phase to be washed with water, especially with water containing hydrochloric acid or with a sodium hydroxide solution, and then to isolate the organic phase and to concentrate, preferably to dryness. In a further variant of working up, it is also possible for the organic reaction product to be concentrated directly by means of evaporation and then to be purified, for example by recrystallisation or separation by column chromatography. In the case of recrystallisation, isolation is usually carried out by means of filtration and subsequent washing of the filter residue with, preferably, a solvent in which the reaction product has only poor solubility. The reaction-product-containing organic phase, having been chromatographed on a column, can be concentrated directly by means of evaporation. If desired, the reaction products can be dried after isolation. For that purpose, there are usually used generally known drying apparatuses such as drying cabinets or paddle dryers.
For the preparation of compounds of formulae (IIa) or (Ilb) it has proved especially advantageous to work in the presence of acids or anhydrides such as acetic acid or acetic anhydride.
The starting materials for this process are prepared analogously to known processes. Isatin compounds can be prepared by generally known methods, for example as described by W. C. Sumpter in Chem. Rev. 34, 413, 1944. The N-alkylation of isatins is also generally known and described, for example, by O. M. Radul et al. in Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinenii 353, 1983.
The preparation of oxobenzofuranyl compounds is likewise generally known or can be carried out analogously to known methods for the preparation of furanone unsubstituted in the 3-position and of 3-oxo-furanone compounds. Furanones unsubstituted in the 3-position can be prepared, for example, analogously to the process of H.-D. Becker, K. Gustafsson, J. Org. Chem. 42, 2966 (1977), from phenols by reaction with glyoxal.
Bisbenzofuranones are known and are prepared, for example, according to J. H. Wood, L. Cox, Org. Synth. III, 286 (1955); or (4,8-dimethyl-3,7-dihydro-benzo(1,2-b-4,5-bxe2x80x2)difuran-2,6-dione is prepared, for example, according to L. I. Smith, J. Nichols, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 65,1739 (1943).
3-Oxo-furanone compounds can be prepared by oxidation of furanone compounds unsubstituted in the 3-position or by oxidation of 3-hydroxy-furanone compounds according to generally known methods for the oxidation of hydroxy compounds to keto compounds. Such methods are described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, 4th edition, Volume 4/1a and 4/1b. In J. Org. Chem., 56, page 6110 (1991), by Z-Ma, J. M. Bobbitt, oxidation using nitroxides is described. 3-Hydroxy-furanone compounds can be prepared analogously to the process for 3-hydroxy-benzofuranones described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,572. 3-Oxo-furanone compounds can, moreover, be prepared analogously to the process of D. J. Zwaneburg and W. A. P. Reyen described in Synthesis, 624, of 1976.
A further embodiment relates to the preparation of bis(oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones) according to the invention from bis(furanone compounds) of formula (XXXVIII) 
or formula (XXXIX) 
or from corresponding bis-isatin or -indoxyl compounds or mixtures thereof.
Analogous to the preparation of the bis compounds, it is possible to prepare the tris compounds or poly-compounds of tris- or poly-(oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones) from tris- or poly-(furanone compounds) or tris- or poly-(isatin or indoxyl) compounds, respectively. The preparation of polyisatins is known from GB-A 1 251 082.
It is also possible, of course, for many oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones to be prepared from other oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones, by chemically modifying the substituents of the latter which are in the form of functional groups without changing the basic oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolone structure. The person skilled in the art will be acquainted with innumerable methods whereby substituents can be converted to other substituents, for example those disclosed in the series xe2x80x9cCompendium of Organic Synthetic Methodsxe2x80x9d (Wiley and Sons, New York, 1971 onwards). Advantageous reaction conditions are those under which, taking into account the known reactivity of oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolone, it is unlikely that its lactone or lactam bonds will be cleaved or its double bond will be reduced or otherwise modified. For example, new ester or amide derivatives can be prepared by generally known methods of synthesis such as described, for example, in Organic Syntheses, Collective Vol. I-VII. Special preference is given to esters that are prepared by transesterification or esterification of compounds of formula (Ia), (Ib), (IIa) or (IIb), for example using various alcohols, under generally known conditions of synthesis and catalysis, for example at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., using amounts of alcohol of from 2 to 200 equivalents relative to one equivalent of the compound of formulae (Ia), (Ib), (IIa) or (IIb), optionally in the presence of a solvent.
Compounds of formulae (Ia), (Ib), (IIa) or (IIb) are advantageously used in an amount of from 0.01 to 70% by weight, usually from 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 10% by weight, based on the organic or inorganic, high molecular weight or low molecular weight material, especially the high molecular weight organic material, to be coloured.
The invention relates also to a composition comprising an organic or inorganic, high molecular weight or low molecular weight material, especially a high molecular weight organic material, and at least one compound according to the invention or the above-described compositions according to the invention in a tinctorially effective amount, generally in the range from 0.01 to 70% by weight, especially from 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 10% by weight, based on the organic or inorganic material.
The present invention relates also to the use of compounds or compositions according to the invention as colourants, especially for colouring or pigmenting organic or inorganic, high molecular weight or low molecular weight material, especially high molecular weight organic material.
It is, however, also possible to use the compounds and compositions according to the invention as mixtures, solid solutions or mixed crystals.
The compounds according to the invention may also be combined with colourants of a different chemical class, e.g. with dyes or pigments, for example selected from the group of diketopyrrolopyrroles, quinacridones, perylenes, dioxazines, anthraquinones, indanthrones, flavanthrones, indigos, thioindigos, quinophthalones, isoindolinones, isoindolines, phthalocyanines, metal complexes, azo pigments and azo dyes.
Depending on the nature of their substituents and the polymer to be coloured, the compounds according to the invention may be used as polymer-soluble dyes or as pigments. In the latter case it is advantageous for the products obtained on synthesis to be converted into a finely dispersed form, which can be carried out in a manner known per se. Depending on the compound and the intended use, it has proved advantageous to use the colourants as toners or in the form of preparations.
The high molecular weight material may be organic or inorganic and may refer to synthetic and/or natural substances. It may consist of, for example, natural resins or drying oils, natural rubber or casein or modified natural substances, such as chlorinated rubber, oil-modified alkyd resins, viscose, or cellulose ethers or esters, such as ethylcellulose, cellulose acetate, propionate or butyrate, cellulose acetobutyrate and also nitrocellulose, but especially completely synthetic organic polymers (thermosetting plastics and thermo-plastics), as can be obtained by polymerisation, for example by polycondensation or poly-addition. The class of the polymers includes, for example, polyolefins, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyisobutylene, also substituted polyolefins, such as polymerisation products of monomers such as vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, styrene, acrylonitrile, acrylic acid esters, methacrylic acid esters, fluorinated polymerisation products, such as polyfluoroethylene or polytrifluorochloroethylene or a tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene mixed polymerisation product, and also copolymerisation products of the said monomers, especially ABS (acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene) or EVA (ethylene/vinyl acetate). From the series of the polyaddition and polycondensation resins there may be used, for example, condensation products of formaldehyde with phenols, so-called phenoplasts, and condensation products of formaldehyde and urea or thiourea, and also melamine, so-called aminoplasts, also the polyesters used as surface-coating resins, either saturated, such as alkyd resins, or unsaturated, such as maleic resins; also linear polyesters, polyamides, polyurethanes, polycarbonates, polyphenylene oxides, silicones or silicone resins.
The said high molecular weight compounds may be present on their own or in mixtures as plastic masses, melts or in the form of spinning solutions. They may also be present in the form of their monomers or in the polymerised state in dissolved form as film-formers or binders for surface-coatings or printing inks, such as boiled linseed oil, nitrocellulose, alkyd resins, melamine resins and urea-formaldehyde resins or acrylic resins.
The present invention relates furthermore to the use of the compounds or compositions according to the invention in the production of
inks, for printing inks in printing processes, for flexographic printing, screen printing, the printing of packaging, security colour printing, intaglio printing or offset printing, for preliminary stages of printing and for printing textiles, for office or home use or for graphics applications, for example for paper goods, for ballpoint pens, felt-tip pens, fibre-tip pens, cardboard, wood, (wood)stains, metal, stamp pads or inks for impact-printing processes (using impact printing ink ribbons); in the production of
colourants for surface-coatings that can be used in industry or commerce, for textile decoration and industrial labelling; especially colourants for roller coatings or powder coatings or for automotive lacquers, for high-solids (low-solvent), aqueous or metallic surface-coatings or for pigmented formulations for aqueous paints, for mineral oils, lubricating greases or waxes; in the production of
coloured plastics for coatings, fibres, plates or for shaped substrates; in the production of
non-impact-printing material for digital printing, for thermal wax transfer printing, ink-jet printing or for thermal transfer printing; in the production of
colour filters, especially for visible light in the range from 400 to 700 nm, for liquid crystal displays (LCD) or charge combined devices (CCD); in the production of
cosmetics, or in the production of
polymeric coloured particles, toners, dry copy toners, liquid copy toners or electrophotographic toners.
The present invention relates furthermore to inks comprising high molecular weight organic material and a tinctorially effective amount of a compound or composition according to the invention.
Processes for the production of inks, especially for ink-jet printing, are generally known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,417.
The inks can be produced, for example, by blending the compounds according to the invention with polymeric dispersants. Blending of the compounds according to the invention with the polymeric dispersant is preferably carried out according to generally known methods of blending, such as stirring or mixing, the use of an intensive mixer or high-performance mixer (e.g. Ultraturrax(copyright)) being especially recommended.
When blending the compounds or compositions according to the invention with polymeric dispersants, an organic solvent that can be diluted with water is advantageously used.
The ratio by weight of the compounds or compositions according to the invention relative to the ink is advantageously selected in the range from 0.0001 to 75% by weight, preferably from 0.001 to 50% by weight, based on the total weight of the ink.
The present invention relates also to a process for the production of inks which comprises blending with one another high molecular weight organic material and a tinctorially effective amount of the compounds or compositions according to the invention.
The present invention relates also to colourants comprising high molecular weight organic material and a compound or composition according to the invention in a tinctorially effective amount.
The present invention relates in addition to a process for the production of colourants which comprises blending a high molecular weight organic material and a tinctorially effective amount of a compound or composition according to the invention.
The present invention relates furthermore to coloured plastics or polymeric coloured particles comprising a high molecular weight organic material and a compound or composition according to the invention in a tinctorially effective amount.
The present invention relates in addition to a process for the production of coloured plastics or polymeric coloured particles, which comprises blending with one another a high molecular weight organic material and a tinctorially effective amount of a compound or composition according to the invention.
The high molecular weight organic substances are coloured with the colourants or compositions in accordance with the invention, for example by admixing such a colourant, where appropriate in the form of masterbatches, with the substrates using roll mills or mixing or grinding apparatuses, as a result of which the colourant is dissolved or finely dispersed in the high molecular weight material. The high molecular weight organic material together with the admixed colourant is then generally processed using methods known per se such as calendering, compression moulding, extrusion, coating, spinning, pouring or injection moulding, as a result of which the coloured material usually obtains its final form. Admixture of the colourant can also be effected immediately prior to the actual processing step, for example by continuously and simultaneously feeding a colourant according to the invention in powder form and a granulated high molecular weight organic material and, optionally, also additional ingredients, such as additives, directly into the intake zone of an extruder wherein mixing occurs just before processing. Generally, however, it is preferable to mix the colourant into the high molecular weight organic material beforehand, since more uniform results can be achieved.
In order to produce non-rigid formed articles or to reduce their brittleness, it is frequently desirable to add so-called plasticisers to the high molecular weight compounds prior to forming. There may be used as plasticisers, for example, esters of phosphoric acid, phthalic acid or sebacic acid. In the process according to the invention, the plasticisers can be incorporated into the polymers before or after incorporation of the colourant. It is also possible, in order to achieve different colour shades, to add to the high molecular weight organic substances, in addition to the compounds or compositions according to the invention, constituents such as white, coloured or black pigments, in amounts desired in the particular case.
For the purpose of colouring surface-coatings and printing inks, the high molecular weight organic materials and the compounds or compositions according to the invention, optionally together with additional ingredients, such as fillers, dyes, pigments, siccatives or plasticisers, are finely dispersed or dissolved together in an organic solvent or solvent mixture, it being possible to use a procedure in which the individual components are dispersed or dissolved separately or in which a plurality thereof are dispersed or dissolved together, and only then all of the components combined. Processing is carried out using customary methods, for example by spraying, film-spreading or by one of the many printing methods, after which the surface-coating or the printing ink, where appropriate after drying beforehand, is advantageously cured thermally or by irradiation.
When the high molecular weight material to be coloured is a surface-coating, it may be a usual surface-coating or a specialist surface-coating, for example an automotive lacquer, especially a metal effect finish containing, for example, metal or mica particles.
Preference is given to the colouring of thermoplastic plastics, especially in the form of fibres, as well as printing inks. Preferred high molecular weight organic materials that can be coloured in accordance with the invention are very generally polymers having a dielectric constant xe2x89xa72.5, especially polyesters, polycarbonate (PC), polystyrene (PS), polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), polyamide, polyethylene, polypropylene, styrene/acrylonitrile (SAN) or acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene (ABS). Especially preferred are polyesters, polycarbonate, polystyrene and PMMA. More especially preferred are polyesters, polycarbonate or PMMA, especially aromatic polyesters, which can be obtained by polycondensation of terephthalic acid, for example polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or polybutylene terephthalate (PBTP).
Special preference is given also to the colouring of mineral oils, lubricating greases and waxes using the compounds according to the invention.
The present invention relates furthermore to non-impact-printing material that comprises high molecular weight organic material and a compound or composition according to the invention in a tinctorially effective amount.
The present invention relates in addition to a process for the production of non-impact-printing material which comprises blending with one another a high molecular weight organic material and a tinctorially effective amount of a compound or composition according to the invention.
The present invention relates also to a process for the production of colour filters comprising a transparent substrate and, applied thereto, a red, a blue and a green layer in any order, which process comprises using an appropriately coloured compound or composition according to the invention in the production of each of the red, blue and green layers.
The designs of the differently coloured layers are preferably such that they do not overlap over at least 5% of their respective surface area and very especially do not overlap at all.
The colour filters can be coated, for example, using inks, especially printing inks, comprising the compounds or compositions according to the invention or can be prepared, for example, by blending a compound or composition according to the invention with chemically, thermally or photolytically structurable high molecular weight material (xe2x80x9cresistxe2x80x9d). Production can be continued, for example, analogously to the method described in EP-A 654 711, by application to a substrate, such as an LCD, followed by photo-structuring and developing.
The invention also encompasses a transparent substrate coated with a red, a blue and a green layer each having an appropriately coloured compound or composition according to the invention, the composition comprising pigmented high molecular weight organic material. The order of coating is generally immaterial. The designs of the differently coloured layers are preferably such that they do not overlap over at least 5% of their respective surface area and very especially do not overlap at all.
The present invention also relates, moreover, to colour filters comprising a transparent substrate and, applied thereto, a red, a blue and a green layer, each being obtainable from an appropriately coloured compound or composition according to the invention.
The present invention relates also to toners that comprise high molecular weight organic material and a or composition according to the invention in a tinctorially effective amount.
The present invention relates furthermore to processes for the production of toners which comprise blending with one another a high molecular weight organic material and a tinctorially effective amount of a compound or composition according to the invention or prepared in accordance with the invention.
In a particular embodiment of the process according to the invention, toners, surface-coatings, inks or coloured plastics are produced by processing masterbatches of toners, surface-coatings, inks or coloured plastics in roll mills or mixing or grinding apparatuses. In the present invention, xe2x80x9ca tinctorially effective amountxe2x80x9d of a compound or composition according to the invention or prepared in accordance with the invention generally denotes an amount of from 0.0001 to 99.99% by weight, especially from 0.001 to 50% by weight and more especially from 0.01 to 50% by weight, based on the total weight of the material pigmented or coloured therewith.
When the compounds or compositions according to the invention or prepared in accordance with the invention are present in the dissolved state in the polymers used, they are distinguished by a pure colour shade, high colour strength, high fastness to light and to weathering and fastness to heat, especially in PET, PMMA, PS and PC, and also by high fluorescence. The colourations obtained, for example in thermoplastics or thermosetting plastics, fibres, surface-coatings or printing inks, are distinguished by a pure colour shade, high colour strength, high saturation, high transparency, good fastness to overspraying, fastness to migration, fastness to rubbing, fastness to light, fastness to weathering and, especially, fastness to heat and also by a good gloss. The colourants possess good dispersibility and, generally, good solubilities in organic solvents. They are suitable for solar energy collectors and for the production of laser beams. Wonderful colour shades are obtained in mixtures comprising the compounds according to the invention. Especially advantageously, asymmetric oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones and also bis- or tris-(oxobenzofuranylidene-dihydroindolones) enable further colour shades to be obtained and offer the possibility, by means of selection of the substituents, of influencing their solubility.